The New Fleugal Team
by Wufei Darkwind
Summary: Naomi takes three new partners in order to start a new team
1. Chapter 1

Naomi was interviewing two possible teammates in a bar. All of a sudden a bald biker walks over looking for trouble.

"Hey beautiful how about a kiss." Said the biker

"How about you beat it baldylocks." Replies Naomi

"I'll knock your head off for that." Said the biker

The biker reaches back to throw a punch but his hand is caught before he could go forward.

"Hey let go." Said the biker

"I suggest you leave or I'll cut your arm off." Said the pilot drawing his sword

"Okay you win I'll leave." Said the biker

The biker practically trips over himself three or four times trying to get out of the bar.

"Nice job." Said Naomi "What's your name?"

"It's Strife Darkwind." Said Strife "Actually I wanted to see about joining."

"Well we have three but I guess what's one more." Said Naomi

"My name is Kazumi." Said Kazumi

"And my name is Kiyomi." Said Kiyomi

"So what zoid do you pilot?" Asks Naomi

"I have a black saber lion." Said Strife

"What are its weapons?" Asks Kazumi

"It has three hardened alloy laser blades and its claws and teeth are also hardened alloy." Said Strife

"What speed can it reach?" Asks Kiyomi

"It can reach 205kph running and 255kph when I kick on the booster." Said Strife

"Sounds awesome." Said Naomi "Kiyomi and Kazumi pilot two basic gun snipers."

"We should probably get a transport unit." Said Strife

"Yeah good idea." Said Naomi

"Kazumi and I saw a whale king for sale when we entered the city." Said Kiyomi

"That's perfect." Said Strife

"Let's go get it and then we'll decide on our first battle." Said Naomi

The new Fleugal team heads out and finds the old man that is trying to sell the whale king.

"Tell you what since you bought the whale king I'll throw in this 20mm flak cannon." Said the old man

"Sure we'll take it." Said Strife

"Strife why did you buy that?" Asked Kiyomi

"I can mount it to the stomach of my zoid." Said Strife "I have no guns and I doubt I would last long with only blades."

"True but there are some pilots that do use only blades." Said Naomi

The team loads there zoids and takes off.

"Well we have decided rooms and now I think we should pick out opponents." Said Naomi

"Let's go with team Viper Strike." Said Strife

"Why them?" Asks Kiyomi

"Well there a group of a bunch of rich pretenders." Said Strife

"True and we need money." Said Kazumi

"Okay I'll send the message." Said Naomi

"Anybody hungry?" Asks Strife

"Starving." Replies Kiyomi and Kazumi

"Okay Naomi you get the battle official and I'll fix the food." Says Strife

The team eats dinner and while there eating a message comes through saying the battle is set for the desert tomorrow at noon.

"Okay here is the strategy you guys have to draw there fire while I get in a good sniping position." Said Naomi

"Naomi you'll have the best shot at them since stealth vipers can burrow." Said Strife

"What should we do?" Asks Kiyomi

"Watch for the vipers to come up doge first then shoot." Said Strife

"Well lets get some sleep we'll need it for the battle tomorrow." Said Naomi

The team gets a night of well deserved rest and the next day they wake up and look there zoids over.

"Everyone's checks out okay." Said Naomi

"Kiyomi and Kazumi let me be the one to start the attack since your not well experienced in battle yet."

The whale king heads for the battle field where they find the Vipers waiting.

"Nice whale king did you get it from a junk heap." Taunts boza

"Wow that was real mature." Said Kazumi

"Don't let it get to you if they could battle they wouldn't be next to the bottom of the barrel." Said Strife

"Nice comeback you think that up all by yourself." Said Rez

"Okay screw what I just said lets knock them into next week." Said Strife

"Patience Strife." Said Naomi

"Patience is a virtue one of which I do not have." Said Strife

"It's almost time." Said Moz

"This will be easy." Said ketz

Finally after much anticipation the judge capsule lands.

"Warning this 18mi radius is now a sanctioned zoid battle field all non-participants leave now." Said the judge "Battle mode:0990 the Fleugal team versus the Viper Strike team ready…Fight!"

The vipers do as planed and dive into the ground.

"There is your Naomi get to your sniper's point." Said Strife

Boza jumps up out of the ground and Kazumi jumps back and fires.

"Boza is out of the match." Said the judge

"That was perfect Kazumi just like I told you." Said Strife

Ketz pops up behind Kiyomi and starts to pull her under ground.

"He's taking me under." Shouts Kiyomi

Strife uses his laser blade and knocks the viper out of the sand. Kiyomi turns and finishes it off.

"Thanks Strife." Said Kiyomi

"No prob were teammates." Said Strife

The last two try to double team and jump out at the same time. Naomi snipes both of them as soon as they jump.

"Moz and Rez are out of the match." Said the judge "The winner is the Fleugal team."

"Nice job guys that was perfect." Said Naomi

Back on the whale king the team celebrates.

"Well not bad for our first win." Said Kiyomi

"Yeah maybe I should have went a little tougher." Said Strife

"No that was a good team to start out with." Said Naomi

"There's a town coming up lets go do some shopping." Said Kazumi

"That's not a bad idea." Said Strife

The whale king sails off to the next town. What new battles await

Authors Note: Kiyomi and Kazumi are the two girls Naomi teams up with in the series when she took on the Blitz team The Viper Strike Team is an original team with original characters. There will be more chapters to come


	2. Strife's past

The Fleugal team heads for the next town after getting their first victory as a team.

"Well thought I would never see this place again." Said Strife

"You lived around here Strife?" Asks Naomi

"Yeah a village about twenty miles east of here." Said Strife

"Well let's go." Said Kazumi

"No." Said Strife "We need to head to the next town."

"Something wrong?" Said Naomi

"Going back would be too painful." Said Strife

"Do you want to talk?" Asks Kiyomi

"Maybe I should go." Said Strife "It might do me some good."

The whale king changes course and heads for Strife's old village. They arrive to find a village that had long been burned down.

"The Backdraft did this." Said Strife "I was helpless."

"I'm sorry Strife if we'd known we would have not come." Said Naomi

"Its okay this is what drives me the reason I battle." Said Strife

"What happened?" Asked Kiyomi

"Backdraft started a war." Said Strife "I was eleven when they came they overwhelmed us with numbers and my mother was lost in the battle."

"Strife I'm sorry." Said Kazumi

"I held her as she took her final breath and if I ever catch them they'll regret ever attacking us." Said Strife

The team continues on to the next town, Strife goes to the zoid shop.

"Can I help you?" Asks the clerk

"Yes what can I get for my saber lion?" Asks Strife

The clerk shows him a couple of zoids and Strife ends up deciding on a glow fox. Naomi and the girls are out buying clothes and supplies. Strife meets up with them on the beach.

"So Strife what were you up to?" Asks Kazumi

"Getting rid of the past." Said Strife

"What do you mean?" Asks Naomi

"I sold my saber lion and bought a glow fox." Said Strife

"Well if that's what you want." Said Naomi

"It is now let's have some fun." Said Strife

Strife heads out and starts swimming Kazumi, Kiyomi, and Naomi all stay on the beach and lay in the sun. Strife heads over to where you can rent warsharks. He does some exploring under water and he gets a devious look on his face. He knows the girls have fallen asleep on the beach and are close enough to the water. Strife goes full speed jumps out of the water and creates a huge tidal wave that drenches the girls.

"What was that?" Asked Kiyomi

"I'm willing to go out on a limb and say it has something to do with Strife." Said Naomi

Strife returns the warshark and heads back to the beach.

"Did you have fun drowning us?" Asked Naomi

"Drowning you must have been dreaming." Said Strife

"No we weren't." Said Kiyomi

"Hey mister you left your wallet on the warshark you rented." Said the warshark salesman

"Oh thank you." Said Strife

"So that's how you did it." Said Kazumi

"Well all we have to say is you're getting paid back later." Said Naomi

"Well let's grab something to eat." Said Strife

The team heads to the shopping strip that runs along side the ocean. Strife has to carry everything that the girls buy. When all is said and done Strife can barely move.

"Is this payback crushing of a thousand clothes." Said Strife

"There's also shoes mixed in to." Said Kiyomi

"Hey what time is it?" Said Strife

"Four thirty why?" Says Kazumi

"I have to pick up my zoid." Said Strife

"Let's head to the whale king drop this stuff off and then you can go get your zoid." Said Naomi

They drop the mountain of shopping bags off at the whale king and run to pick Strife's glow fox.

"Can I help you?" Said the clerk

"No one can help him." Said Kazumi

"Yeah we've been to just about every brain surgeon." Said Kiyomi

"Ha ha a couple of comedians." Says Strife sarcastically "I'm here to pick up the glow fox."

"Yes it will just be a few minutes there finishing up the paint job." Said the clerk

Fifteen minutes later they pick up the glow fox which was painted black and red.

"You had it painted." Said Naomi

"Yeah it was completely silver when I bought it." Said Strife

The team heads back to the whale king to find a message from the champ team. He wants a battle in the mountains.

"That's real close to here." Said Naomi "It's scheduled for two thirty tomorrow."

"Wow that was luck." Said Strife

"Yeah now we can finish shopping." Said Kazumi

"Fine but you'll have to rent another mule." Said Strife

"Let's get to bed we'll tomorrow." Said Naomi

The team goes to bed except for Strife. He tries to sleep but is haunted by the image of his mother dying in his arms.

"Strife you're still up." Said Naomi "Its one in the morning."

"I know." Said Strife

"Something's troubling you." Said Naomi

"I keep thinking about my mother." Said Strife "I felt so weak that day."

"But aside from that day look at how strong you are now." Said Naomi

"True but I still must fight these nightmares." Said Strife

Naomi and Strife talk awhile and Strife is finally able to get to bed. The next day the team goes out to lunch and bumps into the Blitz team.

"Well looks like the circus came in." Said Strife

"Yeah the gun sniper looks absolutely ridiculous." Said Naomi

"What was that?" Said Leena infuriated

"You heard me your gun sniper is a joke." Said Naomi

"Okay how about a battle." Said Leena

"Sorry we have the champ team today." Said Naomi

"Come on Naomi we're going to be late for the battle." Said Strife

The team leaves and heads to the mountains for the start of the battle.

"Okay there's the judge where is the Champ team?" Said Kazumi

All of a sudden a black judge falls from the sky and lands on top of the white judge.

"Battlefield set up the Backdraft alpha team versus the Fleugal team battle mode none ready…fight." Squeaked the dark judge

"Looks like three hellcats." Said Kazumi

"Don't worry the gun snipers and the glow fox come with built in infrared sensors." Said Naomi

Strife charges and uses the twin 80mm cannon and takes out the first one. He then turns and uses strike laser claw on the second. The third he uses his zoids teeth to snap the hydraulic line on the throat of the helcat.

"Anyone else?" Said Strife

"Strife what's wrong with you?" Said Kazumi

"Calm down we won." Said Kiyomi

Naomi uses her sniper rifle to take out Strife's zoid

"What are you doing Naomi?" Shouts Strife

"It's for your own good." Replies Naomi

The Fleugal team returns to the whale king. Strife storms off to his room and is not heard from the rest of the day.


	3. Day of fun at the beach

The next morning the girls get up to see that Strife had made them breakfast.

"What's this for?" Asks Naomi

"An apology for the way I acted yesterday." Said Strife

"Its ok we might have acted the same way." Said Kazumi

"Well never again." Said Strife "It's in the past and I need to let go and do what's best for the team."

"Well there's no battles scheduled right now." Said Naomi

"Well what about the Blitz team?" Asks Kiyomi

"Yeah we could fight them." Said Kazumi

"There is more to life than fighting." Said Strife

"Okay so what should we do then?" Asks Kiyomi

"Let's go back to the beach." Said Strife "I'm sure we could find plenty to do there."

"That sounds like fun." Replies Naomi

The team decides to head to the beach. They run into the Blitz team on the beach.

"Hey I've gotten a good idea." Said Strife with a grin

"Okay what are you thinking?" Asked Kazumi

"Remember the tidal wave I made yesterday?" Said Strife

"Trust us we still remember." Said Kiyomi

"Well just watch." Said Strife

Strife goes back and rents the warshark again and does the same thing he did to Naomi, Kazumi and Kiyomi.

"Somebody's gonna die." Said Leena

"That was a warshark I want to buy one." Said Doc drooling

"Doc you're hopeless." Said Jamie

Wufei surfaces and climbs on top of the warshark.

"Sorry I thought you needed a bath." Said Strife

"Strife I'm going to kill you." Shouts Leena

Leena grabs her gun sniper and fires everything at the water.

"Oh crap." Shouts Strife jumping back into the warshark "Dive dive dive come on you stupid machine dive."

The warshark is shot twenty feet into the air and returns to the surface belly up.

"Strife was right that was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Said Naomi

"Looks like he has changed for the better." Said Kiyomi

"Yeah he's not as serious." Said Kazumi

"Naomi you did this didn't you." Said Leena "You had him go out there and drown us."

"Nope afraid not." Said Naomi "That was all Strife."

"Yeah and you did all you could to stop him." Said Leena

"I don't see why she is making such a fuss I thought she said the first thing she was doing was going swimming." Said Brad

"Its Leena what do you expect." Said Jamie

"A little help kind of stranded out here." Shouts Strife

"Well we better tow him back." Says Kazumi

The warshark comes back a complete mess.

"What did you do to my warshark!!!!?" Screams the clerk

"Let's just say it's a bad idea to hit Leena with a tidal wave." Said Strife

Strife pays for the damaged warshark and heads back to the beach.

"Well I'm officially broke." Said Strife

"Well you did ask for it." Said Naomi

"Well no one told me she would go psycho." Said Strife

"You didn't ask." Said the girls

"Ohhhh that was payback." Said Strife "Of course you realize this means war."

"Hey Naomi can we eat with you guys." Asked bit "Strife soaked all our food."

"So now it really is seafood." Said Strife

"Sure you can." Said Naomi "And I'm sure Strife would like to set next to Leena."

"I will but get me some armor and a cattle prod she is nuts." Said Strife

"I heard that." Said Leena punching him on the back of the head

The teams decide to eat together and afterwards decide to play volleyball.

"Leena knows this is not a contact sport right?" Said Strife

Just then the ball comes and nails strife right in the chest.

"I guess not." Said Strife falling backwards

"Sorry I thought you were ready." Said Leena

The teams hang out for a little while but all good things must come to an end and battles will resume tomorrow.

Authors Note: Awesome zoids website 


End file.
